


KokoKasuHagu become magical girls (and get guns)

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Hagumi gets a visit from a Minichelle that will change her life, and the lives of Kokoro and Kasumi, forever!





	KokoKasuHagu become magical girls (and get guns)

The first ring barely finished when the phone was picked up.

“Hagumi!”  
“Kokoron!”  
“What’s up?”  
“Kokoron, can Hagumi come over for a bit? She has something she wants to show you!”  
“Ok!! I’ll see you soon, yeah?”  
“Yep!! Bye-bye!”  
“Bye-bye!”

It was brief, but that’s ok! Hagumi didn’t need to say much on the phone anyway.

“And you’re sure you’ll be invisible?”  
“Yup! Humans can’t see me unless I want them to!”

Now just to approach her mother… Hagumi hoped she wasn’t angry. 

Hagumi descended the steps. She had to wave her hands in front of her mum’s face to get her attention.

“What.”  
“Um. I’m going out for a bit, ok? I want to go see Kokoron…”  
“Yeah, leave. Just like your father does. Go ahead, leave. Get out.”  
“Ok…”

Hagumi stepped out of the meat shop into the cool autumn air. It felt really nice, and it was comfortable to walk in. 

Hagumi dodged the rain perfectly, entering the Tsurumaki mansion just as it started sprinkling down.

Kokoro bounded down the steps once Hagumi was inside and swept Hagumi into a lifted, spinning hug. Hagumi worried about the creature, but it seemed ok!

“How’s my girlfriend?”  
“Good! Can we go to your bedroom now?”  
“Sure!”

Kokoro took her by the hand and led her up flights of stairs to her elaborately-decorated bedroom, full of Michelle toys and merch of their own band.

Kokoro sat cross-legged on her bed, enthusiastically leaning forwards.

“So? What is it?!?”  
“It’s… this! You can show yourself now!”

A smiling Michelle in miniature showed itself suddenly on the bed. It kinda looked like Michelle did in the white day photoshoot, but the wings really worked.

“It kinda looks like a mini-Michelle-”  
“A Minichelle!”  
“Yeah! I dunno where it came from, but it just showed up in my room and offered to make me a magical girl. Does that sound crazy?”  
“Sounds fun! Can I be a magical girl too, Minichelle?”  
“Yes! We’d love to have you on the team! You’re one of the 3 we picked for this group at this time, so it’s more than ok!”  
“Hagumi, are you a magical girl already?”  
“Nope! I said I wanted to show you first, since I want us to be magical girls together!”  
“Cool!!! Do you think Kasumi wants to be one too?!? She’s our girlfriend too, and I think this could be very her!”  
“Ohmygosh you’re right!”  
“Congratulations on guessing the third for your party! Honestly I kinda expected to find each of you individually and spend several chapters bringing you together as a team, this makes things a lot easier!”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“Should we call Kaa-kun now?”  
“Yeah! Hang on, I’ll put her on speaker.”

Hagumi and Minichelle watched eagerly as Kokoro pulled out her phone and called Kasumi.

Two rings.

“Kokoron! What is it?”  
“We have someone really cool to show you!!”  
“‘We’? Who’s ‘we’?”  
“Hagumi and me!”  
“Oh, are you two together right now?”  
“Hi Kaa-kun!”  
“Hi Hagu!”  
“Can you come over right now?”  
“Ahaa… I’m kind of in the middle of doing the laundry actually. I should be done in like 10 minutes, though! Can you send a car to pick me up?”  
“Sure!”

* * *

Later, the three of them sat in a triangle on Kokoro’s bed.

“So who are you, little critter?”  
“I’m Minichelle, she/her! I’m an envoy from the feywild! I already know who you three are.”  
“Isn’t that funny how a fairy is basically the same as the Michelle from your band?”  
“I take a form that is the most comfortable to those I allow to see me, which in your case is Hello, Happy World!’s DJ! It’s not weird at all!”  
“That makes perfect sense, Minichelle!”  
“So you’re here to make us magical girls? For real?!?”  
“I am, yes! If you want to be, that is. You don’t have to, of course!”  
“No, I do want to!”  
“I want to as well!”  
“Me three!”  
“Do we get special trinkets to transform??”  
“You don’t have to, but I could enchant something you already have if you want? Usually it’s just at will.”  
“I could transform with my star necklace! Ah, but I don’t want to leave you guys out, I want us to match!”  
“Hagumi isn’t sure she can pull off stuff like that, and she thinks it’d be easier to just will a transformation, but if Kaa-kun wants a trinket that’s ok!”  
“I don’t think I have any transformation trinkets either!”  
“Ok! We’ll all match then, I won’t use one.”  
“If you’re sure!”  
“She can always change her mind, I’ll be here! I’ll also be here if you ever want to change outfits or disguise yourselves.”  
“Rad! So what do we do as magical girls? We’re already in bands, so it isn’t like the ones where we become idols…”  
“So that leaves either slice-of-life or magical girl warriors!”  
“That’s right! You’ll be using your powers to help people and fight monsters! Sometimes you’ll do mundane help-”  
“And make people smile!”  
“Right! And sometimes you’ll do the more epic battles against monsters, to prevent frowns!”  
“That’s exactly what I want in life!! Thank you, Minichelle!!!”  
“Thank you Minichelle!!”  
“Thanks Minichelle!!”  
“You’re not magical girls yet! Not until you transform for the first time!”  
“Can we do it now?”  
“Yes!!”

Hagumi could feel her heart beating as fast as it did when she played sports. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to think, so she did something instead! She took a hand each from Kasumi and Kokoro and guided them off the bed and into a circle.

“So we just have to think really hard?”  
“Pretty much!”  
“And then we transform!”  
“Yes!”

Hagumi closed her eyes a concentrated really really hard! Her whole body started to feel static-y and tingly and hot, but in a fun way. She could feel the same from the hands of her girlfriends. That was kinda weird.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kasumi and Kokoro, and eventually herself in their new outfits. They matched!

They were in these cute balloon-looking shorts with frills, kinda similar to the ones she sometimes wore on stage. With them, there were these comfy patterned corset-looking things, out of which sprouted sleeveless tops with frilly collars. There were long flowing capes, and braces on the arms, and pretty patterned tights leading to tall colourful boots.

The whole costume was in the image colours of themselves! Mostly red for Kasumi, mostly yellow for Kokoro, and mostly orange for herself, each with plenty of accents in the others’ colours.

It felt really warm!

It was pretty girly, but not as much as Hagumi was expecting, much to her relief. She loved girly things, but she was never sure how much she suited them. It was really confusing and hard, and Hagumi didn’t like to think about it.

Maybe they were all matching to comfort levels?

“We look super dashing, huh?”  
“Kaoru would love this!!”  
“Unfortunately humans don’t process magical forms like this very well, which is why you haven’t seen real monsters yet. That means humans won’t be able to understand your forms. You could draw her a picture though!”  
“Yes!!! Hagumi, Kasumi, do you want to draw these with me? You can model for me!!”  
“Hell yeah!!”

Hagumi felt overjoyed in that moment.

"Guys, can Hagumi have a kiss please?"

Hagumi was then mobbed by both of them trying to plant a kiss on her at the same time. They took turns after almost falling, and Hagumi was really happy to have her partners with her on this!

“Do you want to do your first patrol now?”  
“That sounds cooler! We’ll do that first, ok??”  
“Ok!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for maybe 3 hours done on the same day I came up with the idea, huh? Thank you to the bandori rarepairs discord for giving me the idea and encouraging me.  
> By the way, if you can't be arsed looking at the comments, it has come to my attention that the dialogue might be kinda hard to read. I usually don't get this problem with my style, but I also usually don't have Kokoro, Kasumi, and Hagumi in the same place.  
> Next chapter I'll try to break it up a bit more.


End file.
